<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift or a Curse? by MaryFairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606478">A Gift or a Curse?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFairy/pseuds/MaryFairy'>MaryFairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Merlin is a Little Shit, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFairy/pseuds/MaryFairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is actually based on someone else's story, so all credit goes to them. Basically, there is a line that Merlin thinks to himself that a bunch of people, myself included, wanted to know how the others would react he had said it out loud. I offered to write it, and this is what happened. Enjoy! </p><p>P.S: Read A Journey Through The Past by dragonVengeance12 on Wattpad, it's excellent!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift or a Curse?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"By Uther's laws, I should have been drowned at birth."</p><p>He meant to say it in his head, but for some reason, he hadn't. And now everyone else was staring at him with varying amounts of shock and pity. They were horrified, to say the least.</p><p>Merlin. <em>Drowned</em> at birth. Kind, innocent, caring, loyal, friendly, <em>amazing</em> Merlin, killed before he even opened his eyes. But not just Merlin. </p><p>Hundreds of children, drowned before they even knew what evil was — all for a gift they <em>might </em>have.</p><p>A gift or a curse?</p><p>And Merlin. A child born with golden eyes. How can that be considered evil? He didn't choose to have magic — rather magic chose him. </p><p>To be 'evil' requires a choice. A choice that may seem 'bad' to one side, but 'just' to the other.</p><p>"Mate..." It was Gwaine, "I-I'm so... <em>sorry</em>"</p><p>"Why? You didn't make the laws." Merlin replied, "Plus, you lot seem to have accepted me, magic and all."</p><p>Arthur was still reeling from what Merlin had said. He was starting to realise that his father wasn't as good as he had thought. In fact, his father's approach to magic was downright <em>brutal.</em></p><p>Then another thought hit him. If Uther had known about Merlin, then his best frie- no, <em>brother</em>, wouldn't even be standing next to him. In fact, he may not have even met him, to begin with. </p><p>And that made the king so incredibly sad.</p><p>"Merlin. I am so sorry for everything you and your people have had to go through because of my father. I swear to you that I will not rest until I have righted or at least apologised for every injustice sorcerers have seen throughout the years, starting with allowing magic back into Camelot. " Once Arthur had finished speaking, he looked over at the proud faces of Gwen and his knights, before turning to Merlin and seeing the tears streaming down his manservant's face.</p><p>"Th-th-thank you, Arthur. You h-have no idea how much that means to me." The warlock spoke through his tears. Finally, <em>finally</em>, Arthur was accepting magic as a force for good, not just evil.</p><p>Destiny was coming true.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>